


[black hat voice] flug, get in here, i'm gay

by Anonymous



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm gay, M/M, flug sure as hell is, g u h i hate using this term but, this is badly ooc i need to be punted for this, this is gay, tsundere black hat??? i guess???, you're probably gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the title was supposed to be a joke but I never came up with a better one so here we areSequel to "What's Under the Bag?". As you might imagine, Flug's got it bad for Black Hat. Fun times ensue, and no, this is not porn.





	[black hat voice] flug, get in here, i'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in google docs for a w e e k i hate myself
> 
> anyway have more paperhat because, as i said before, i'm in love with this show.

Things weren’t quite the same between Dr. Flug and Black Hat after that night’s little...incident. Flug wasn’t exactly sure how to describe it. In his mind, he wasn’t sure if things had gotten better or worse as a result of the whole face-touching thing, and there was more than one reason for that. On one hand, Flug had a somewhat more flexible work schedule now and currently slept better than he had in years. His confidence in his appearance had also, for whatever goddamn reason, skyrocketed. On the other, however, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to make direct eye contact with his boss ever again. This was especially awkward because Black Hat acted as though nothing ever happened and appeared as if he expected Flug to do the same, which was not about to happen any time soon.

It became clear to the scientist that something had just changed big time the very next morning. It was maybe around 10 AM. Flug had recently hauled ass out of bed, dressed, downed a mug of coffee from the kitchen, and set back to work on the invention in the lab. Some time past 10:30, Demencia decided to pay the loudest goddamn visit any single being would be capable of right as Flug was attempting to pour acid into the bullets.

“HEY, FLUG!” Demencia decided to start off not only yelling but also by slamming the door directly into the wall as she came in. The scientist jolted and, upon recognizing the voice, knew he was in for a headache. “WHATCHA WORKIN’ ON?”

“Something I’ll probably test on you once it’s done since you’re being so loud.” Flug threatened, shakily pointing the end of an empty test tube at her.

“Isn’t that the thing Black Hat wanted to, like...mess up heroes’ super suits or whatever?” Demencia peered over Flug’s shoulder at the mess of parts and other such things on the table.

“Yeah, did you figure that out all by yourself?”

“Jesus, I was just asking. How am I supposed to know what Boss has you working on?” The woman cocked an eyebrow. Flug ignored her and continued toiling away at his work. After studying him for a few moments, Demencia began to get the feeling that something was off. “Flug, are you okay?”

“I’m doing about as well as you’d expect me to.” The scientist began to feel a bit uneasy. “...why?”

“Hm...something’s different about you and I can’t tell what it is.” Demencia stomped her foot, her massive ponytail bouncing slightly. “It’s actually beginning to piss me off.”

“Well, I actually slept for more than three hours last night, if that means anything.” Flug chuckled and immediately regretted it.

“Wait,  _ really _ ?” The gecko girl’s mismatched eyes widened. “And Black Hat didn’t, like, catch you for it or anything? I mean, you  _ are  _ still in the middle of this project, yeah?”

Oh, boy. Flug grimaced internally. What kind of Pandora’s box of questions had he managed to open this time? Now he was going to have to not only BS a believable lie explaining how he managed to snag a break ‘without the boss knowing’ but also get it out of his system without making her even more curious, or worse,  _ suspicious _ .

“Well, yes, technically I’m still working on this, but--”

“Excuse me. Demencia, what are you doing in here?”

Flug nearly jumped out of his skin, but the girl in question barely flinched.

“Oh, B-Black Hat, sir. When did you get here?” Sometime between Demencia’s first question and then, the demon had managed to make it into the lab without either of them noticing. Flug shuddered. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get used to him doing that.

“Doesn’t matter. You need to be working. Demencia, out of here. Now. Dr. Flug’s been making excellent progress with his work lately and I don’t want you to disrupt it any further.”

“B-but…!” Demencia was going to say something, but she was cut off. 

“Out.” Black Hat snarled, and that seemed to drive the message into the gecko girl’s mind. She whimpered, drawing back slightly before hastily skittering out of the room. Black Hat waited a few moments for her to be fully out of the room before turning to Flug and eyeing the table, likely appraising the work the scientist had completed since the night before. The scientist swallowed nervously, the air around him suddenly filling with yet another aura of intensity.

“Hey, Boss?” The man eked out, cringing when the taller being quickly shifted his glance back to him with what appeared on the surface as an irked expression.

“What?” Black Hat asked, sounding a little annoyed. Flug winced.

“Thanks for, uh...coming in when you did.” Suddenly it was getting hard for Flug to speak properly and he felt his face getting hot. It wasn’t because he was intimidated by the boss; he pretty much constantly lived in a state of anxiety and was pretty sure he’d know if his boss’ presence was making it even worse. No, that wasn’t it. If not intimidation, then what--

Oh. Oh  _ no _ .

Black Hat was silent for a moment. The scientist nearly expected him to stay that way, but instead he got a “Whatever. Get to work, Flug.” The demon huffed and turned on his heel, striding out of the room. Flug could’ve sworn they held eye contact for a beat longer than necessary, though it could have easily been his overactive imagination at work again. The instant the door slammed behind the tall demon, Flug groaned and sunk to his knees, elbows on the table in front of him and his face in his hands.

_ Way to go, Flug. _ He sarcastically congratulated himself on his most recent discovery.  _ This is a new low for you. Really, it is. _

Now, Flug had known he was gay since he knew what the term ‘gay’ meant. He’d been through hell and back for it during middle and high school, but fortunately that mostly toned down in college since no one knew who he was and no one really cared to begin with. He’d managed to repress any feelings he got for other men over the past several years successfully (somehow), but if what he was feeling just then was  _ actually what he thought it was _ , this was going to be much harder than anticipated.

Flug stood back up and straightened out the crumpled parts of his paper bag. Might as well try to work while he whined to himself.

_ Actually, does Black Hat even count as a man? _ Flug wondered as he tried to pick up where he’d left off.  _ I mean, he uses masculine pronouns and such, but he’s a demon. Do those things really have genders, or…? _

_ One way or the next, you’re still gay for him. There’s no getting out of it. _

_ Ah, yes. Myself, in love with Black Hat, the one who’s given me nothing but fresh hell ever since I got the job here.  _ Clearly  _ a logical conclusion to come to here, Flug Syls. _

_ Fresh hell, as opposed to what, frozen? Besides, Black Hat’s...he’s really not all that bad after you’ve known him for several months.  _

_...true. Still, _ He sighed to himself. _ Why him? Most of the time, he’s a jerk at best. What is wrong with me? _

_ Then again…  _ Flug thought back to the night before.

“When we’re in private, keep the bag off. You...you look better like that.” 

Was Black Hat actually being genuine there? Flug had no reason to believe he wasn’t. The way he stared in shock as the scientist removed the bag and displayed his scars, the look of surprise and awe in his eyes as he looked over his features, the strange but satisfying gentleness with which he traced over those hideous chemical burn-induced scars, and the smile Flug could have sworn he saw on Black Hat’s face as he left...yeah, there was definitely no reason to assume he wasn’t being genuine. Whether that was an excuse to start falling in love, however, was a different story.

Flug groaned. No way in hell would he ever be able to get away with talking to anyone about it, and it wasn’t like there’d be anyone to talk to in the first place. Bringing this up would mean having to bring up the previous night’s events as well, and Flug was not about to try and conjure up theories regarding what his boss would do if he told. It wasn’t like he could just waltz into Black Hat’s office, say ‘Hey, Boss. The invention’s almost done. Also, touching my face last night made me  _ unbearably _ gay for you.’, stick his leg upwards seductively, and be done with it. Any genius could conclude how well that would go over, and, spoiler alert, it wouldn’t be very well. That’s why Flug dared not make a move until a week later, when Black Hat called him over the intercom demanding that he pay a visit to his office.

The gun had been finished three days prior, and as far as Flug knew, it had been a huge hit with Black Hat’s customers. It actually got to the point where Black Hat had to set up an online auction so his clients could exert their wills to fight each other for the item in a way that wasn’t physical. Since then, Flug had been given time off again until the hype for the current weapon died down and Black Hat came up with some more ideas. Flug was sitting at his desk in the corner, sketching some planes on a sheet of paper absentmindedly. That’s when he heard the voice on the intercom: “Flug, get up here right now. We need to talk.”

The scientist felt as though he was going to have an aneurysm right then and there. His heart and stomach dropped straight to his feet and anxiety quickly took over him for seemingly no reason.

“Oh, god. What could he want from me now?” He was both looking forward to and dreading their next private meeting with all he had. For some reason, he was absolutely dying to take that bag off for him again, part of his subconscious begging for more praise and attention, but there was another part that was mostly expecting to be cursed out or something of that caliber instead. Trembling somewhat, Flug exited the lab and ascended the staircase in the main hall that he knew would take him to Black Hat’s office. On the way up, he happened to pass Demencia, who became visibly confused and interested when she spotted the scientist.

“I heard Black Hat wanted to see you.” She grinned. “What did you do this time?”

_ I fell in love with him. _

“Nothing that I’m aware of.” Flug shrugged, his nervousness increasing almost exponentially. What if she stuck around and listened in on whatever was about to happen next?

“Well, good luck with him either way.” The woman frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “He just kicked me out of his office.”

“Again? You’ve really got to learn to respect his space, Dem.”

“Since when did you care about him so much?” She cocked an eyebrow and looked him over suspiciously. “Whatever. I’m out.” To Flug’s relief, she was true to her word and descended the stairs grumpily.

_When_ did _I care about him so much?_ _Not a damn clue, Dem._ Flug sighed to himself as he approached the room. _Not a damn clue._

“Let yourself in.” He heard his boss call from the other side of the door. Flug did so, his hand shaking as he turned the doorknob, stepped in, and hastily shut the door behind him.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked apprehensively. Black Hat nodded.

“Come closer, and remember what I said about the bag.” The boss raised an eyebrow at Flug’s apparent nervousness and beckoned him forward with a finger. Flug obeyed; he had no reason not to. Black Hat did like obedience, right?

“Yes, sir.” The scientist didn’t hesitate to slip the paper bag off his head, his goggles coming off along with them. He shook out his hair, thick red curls bouncing and somewhat frizzy from being contained for so long. He blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting and wondered briefly if his eyes had gotten a little too attached to the lighting from wearing a bag. He awkwardly held both the bag and goggles under his arm. “What was it you needed?”

Black Hat was silent for a moment and it was clear that for the moment he was just blankly staring in Flug’s direction, taking in the sight before him. Flug felt the unscarred parts of his face heating up from the silent attention and his uneasiness somehow increased; he wasn’t sure if the stare was of approval or not.

“Right, back to what I was going to say.” Black Hat cleared his throat. “I’ve called you here because I’ve got yet another suggestion for a weapon that I’d like to discuss.”

Flug sighed internally. Of course. What else could he have expected?

“I see.” He nodded, trying to hide his disappointment that this wasn’t about something else. “What’s your idea, sir?”

Black Hat paused. “You sound different with that bag off, you know?” He shook his head. “Whatever. Back to the topic. Lately I’ve been thinking a lot about...emotions.” He made a somewhat disgusted face and Flug cringed inwardly. From that look, there was no way this was going to benefit his whole ‘I like my boss’ schtick.

“You’re fully human, right, Flug? I’m guessing here that you know just how powerful emotions are. Happiness, sadness, anger,  _ love _ …” For a split second, Black Hat’s eyes flickered back to meet the scientist’s before staring off blankly again. “ _ Bleh _ . All of those dictate actions to one degree or the next. That got me thinking: what if we found a way to  _ weaponize _ these emotions?....”

Black Hat rambled on, but Flug was too busy internally panicking. The emphasis on ‘love’ and that bit of deliberate eye contact his boss had thrown in made Flug feel as though he was going through mild cardiac arrest. What on earth was that supposed to mean?! Dumb question, he knew, but his hyperactive imagination was coming up with so many possible explanations that it was getting hard to tell what was reasonable and what wasn’t. The scientist felt as though he was going to pass out any second now; he wanted so badly to come forth and admit what was bothering him, but he was so,  _ so _ afraid of rejection or worse.

“Flug, are you even  _ listening _ ?” Black Hat tapped his fingers on the desk in annoyance, snapping the scientist partially out of his train of increasingly anxious thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yes, sir, I’m--”

“I told you already, Flug. Don’t try to lie to me.” The boss stood up and Flug winced.  _ Shit. _ “Tell me, what’s so important that you’re spacing out during a meeting with me to mull it over? Got a date or something?”

_ Yeah, with you. _ The scientist shivered nervously.  _ God, I wish. _

“No, sir.” Was the response that came out. Black Hat stepped out from behind the desk and slowly made his way over to Flug.

“Hm. Well, good. You’d be too busy for a proper one, anyway, with how hard you’ve been working.” He laughed, but cut himself off suddenly. “You look like you’re about to drop dead any moment now. Haven’t you been getting sleep like I’ve asked you to?”

“Well...yes, sir, I have, but--”

“Then why are you shaking so hard? It’s not like I’m going to hit you or anything.” Black Hat shrugged.

“I...well, sir…”  _ How does one confess to their boss that they’re both terrified and wholly willing to date them?  _ Internally, Flug was screaming, and he was at his wit’s end from trying to keep from doing it physically, too.

“Tell me, Flug,” The demon placed a hand on the trembling man’s shoulder. “Is it your  _ emotion _ that’s causing you to act such a mess? If it is, you might as well build that machine now and test it on yourself.” It sounded cruel, but Flug knew he was just teasing, and that really didn’t make him feel any better. Black Hat must have somehow known that Flug was in love. Somehow. “You were being honest with me about not having a date, right? Doesn’t seem like it.”

Sweat began to form on Flug’s forehead. It was already soaking the inside of his gloves and underarms, and he was grateful he was wearing his lab coat. Oh, yeah, he definitely knew, and there was no way he was going to leave this office without spilling his secret if he even made it out at all.

“Tell me, Flug, who is it that you like?” Yep. He knew. There was no way he didn’t know. Flug’s worst fear had been confirmed and he felt like he was going to throw up. “I know it can’t be anyone outside the mansion, and Demencia really doesn’t seem your type...or is she?” The grip on Flug’s shoulder shifted down to the man’s upper arm. “I’m not going to lie, she seems like a decent match for you, even though you two are polar opposites most of the time.” He shrugged. “Well, in any case, best of luck to you both. At least she won’t be trying to earn my affections anymore.”

Flug winced.  _ Well,  _ he supposed, _ no hiding it now. Whatever happens after this happens. Fuck it. _

“I’m gay.” He blurted, surprising them both.

“I...I’m sorry, say that again?” Black Hat seemed surprised to an extent, but it was still a bit obvious he’d seen this coming.

“I said I’m  _ gay _ , sir.” Flug stuttered, feeling his facial hue upgrade from fuchsia to beet-fucking-red. “I...I like m-men. Demencia and I wouldn’t really...really go together well.”

Black Hat was silent and Flug wanted to die.

_ Welp. Now my secret’s out. _ He let out a shaky breath.  _ The worst thing that could happen is he’d kick me out, and the best thing.... _

“I knew it.”

“ _ What _ !?”

“I knew you were gay.” Black Hat laughed. “What, did you really think you could hide that from me?”

All of a sudden, Flug felt as though he’d been slapped with a brick.

_ He  _ knew _. He knew this whole time. What else does he know? _ He felt himself beginning to shake again.

“Let me fill you in on a little secret.” Black Hat carefully leaned into the scientist’s side and took the man by surprise with a kiss to the temple. “So am I.”

The slapped-with-a-brick feeling washed over Flug again, but this time it was better somehow. It was like the brick hit him and then exploded into a bunch of little butterflies. All of a sudden, the nervousness that had built up inside him was gone and was replaced with something...different. Something fluttery. It was like an extremely intense version of happiness, and it felt amazing.

“Really?” His eyes lit up and he turned to face his boss. “You mean that?” It was hard, but he couldn’t let too much of it show, in case this was just a joke that was going  _ way _ too far.

Black Hat shrugged. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t mean it. What, do you need more evidence or something?”

Flug froze, trying to hold off a huge, stupid grin. Impulsively, he wanted to see just how far he could take this for now. “No, but I’d like some.” He smiled shyly and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

Black Hat paused for a moment, processing this, and grinned when he finally got what he meant. Quickly, he wrapped an arm around Flug’s lower back, pulling them together in a kiss. Flug’s heart was pounding away in his chest and he reached up to get a firm hold on his boss’ coat, holding them together. Black Hat’s spare hand was raised up to Flug’s left cheek, his thumb running over the scar there as if on autopilot. The attention made Flug’s face heat up further, if it was even possible at this point, and he felt himself smile into the kiss. He hadn’t experienced this kind of contact in years, and he loved it. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when they pulled apart, all Flug really cared about was doing it again.

“S-Sir, that was…” His cheeks were flushed where there wasn’t any scarring and his hair was now even more messy than it was before.

“Tch.” Black Hat gave a half-shrug, suddenly acting a lot more shy than he was earlier. Flug could have sworn he saw his boss blushing, or as close to it as he was able to get. “You’re so easy to please.”

“Aww, boss.” Normally, Flug would have felt offended to some extent by that, but he was just in such a good mood that he didn’t care. Everything felt light, and all of a sudden the tension and anxiety on his body dissipated the most it had since he graduated college.  _ Wow _ . Love was one hell of a drug. “Dare I say you’re getting flustered?”

“Shut up.” Black Hat scoffed. “Me?  _ Flustered _ ? Never.” Apparently, Flug’s boss was a terrible liar when he was feeling shy. It was honestly one of the most adorable things Flug had ever seen, and it made him laugh.

“I love you.”

The word’s left Flug’s mouth almost involuntarily, and when he realized what he said he slapped a hand over his mouth. All color drained from his face. How could he be so stupid? It was too soon to say a thing such as that, and how would Black Hat feel about that? Turns out, however, he didn’t have a reason to worry.

“...I was almost waiting for you to say that.” Black Hat muttered, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. “ _ Almost _ . Now go back to work. I was being serious about that invention idea. I want it done by the end of next week, but don’t work yourself too hard, okay? Boss’ orders.”

Flug nodded as Black Hat went back behind his desk. He stood there for a while, silence filling the room as the boss directed his attention at the paperwork on his desk. The scientist awkwardly shifted in place, waiting to see if Black Hat had anything more to say.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Black Hat looked up at Flug, an eyebrow cocked. He seemed more annoyed than anything. “Go get to work. What...uh...what just happened gives you no excuse to slack off!”

Internally, Flug shrugged. He wasn’t really looking to get off working or anything, but something was slightly bugging him about his boss’ reply. It was to be expected, of course, but part of the scientist wanted his boss to at least suck up a couple dozen ounces of pride and say he didn’t wholly hate him. Then again, that’d be a bit much to expect, but with the good mood Flug was in it couldn’t be helped. “Yes, sir.” He turned to leave the room and was just about to turn the handle when Black Hat cleared his throat.

“Oh, and Flug…” He paused and muttered something that sounded very close to “ _ Iloveyoutoo,  _ **_idiot_ ** .”

It took him a few moments to process what his boss had said, but when it clicked, a huge grin spread across Flug’s face. Holy shit. No way had he just heard that.

“Boss, did you really just…?”

“What?! It wasn’t what you thought it was!  _ G-get out _ !” Black Hat covered his face with one hand and pointed to the door with the other, clearly still very flustered. Flug felt his cheeks heating up again knowing he had successfully managed to bring his boss to  _ this _ level of softness. With a chuckle, he slipped his bag and goggles over his head again.

“Whatever you say. See you later,  _ jefecito _ .”

The overwhelming giddy feeling in his stomach made it difficult for Flug to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, lemme know if you like it. My tumblr is @/mikepents so hit me up there if you wanna.


End file.
